Amantes da Noite  vampirehistory  School Saga
by redlittleriding
Summary: A arte de observar em evidência...     Personagesn originais no universo de Hogwarts a 400 anos atrás


**CAPÍTULO I**  
>Você se Lembra?<p>

A noite mostrava-se gélida, e a presença do outono formava longos tapetes de folhas secas no chão. A rua, totalmente deserta, possuía prédios de aspectos antigos, alguns até abandonados, e as luzes dos postes, que pouco iluminava a rua, desligavam-se a cada passo dado por três mulheres com seus cabelos esvoaçando com o vento gélido que penetrava a alma.  
>- Vocês lembram aquela vez? – perguntou uma olhando para o balanço da pracinha que se balançava.<br>- Que vez? – perguntou outra.  
>- Aquela em que nos conhecemos... – a primeira caminhou até o balanço e se sentou.<br>- Nossa ida a Hogwarts? – perguntou a ultima, ainda parada na estrada vazia.  
>- Essa mesmo – confirmou enquanto balançava-se no balanço.<br>- Como poderíamos esquecer – perguntaram as outras duas em uníssono.

_Inicio do Flashback_

**01 de Setembro, 1608**

**KING'S CROSS**

O sol crispava e a correria na antiga estação de King Cross era imensa. As carruagens formavam fileiras e rapidamente eram ocupadas. A Profª. Drica Fighmann, já com a voz rouca, chamava os novos alunos e Edward Nipponic, o jovem ajudante da zeladora, a Senhora Goobler, conversava animadamente com alguns alunos enquanto os dirigiam as carruagens.  
>- Por aqui – disse outro homem de roupa formal – Vamos já está na hora!<br>- L'Oh! Per favore! – uma pequena garota de aparentemente 11 anose que possuía olhos expressivos e penetrantes reclamou impaciente - Non quero ser obbligata a ucciderli você também... (T/R: Não quero ser obrigada a matar você também)  
>- Srtª, será que poderia escolher seu idioma. Ou você fala italiano ou fala inglês! – Reclamou o homem pegando seu braço. A garota olha pra ele com cara de nojo<br>- Larga o meu braço! – bufou olhando profundamente seus olhos. Aquele olhar pareceu penetrar-lhe a alma e sua mão parecia estar em brasa, fazendo-o soltar rapidamente o braço da garota.  
>- Você segura esses seus poderes! - ele disse apavorado - Já morreu gente assim, lembra-se?<br>Ela não respondeu nada, olhou para o horizonte e franziu o cenho.

- Ok, tenta ser normal por um ano letivo inteiro está bem?  
>O homem a empurrou em direção a uma carruagem, puxada por um cavalo, que ela considerou ser <em>muito<em> estranho. Dentro da carruagem, havia uma garota pálida de compridos cabelos ruivos e cacheados, e quando esta olhou para a intrusa seus olhos cor de mel brilharam.  
>- Oi, posso sentar aqui? - a outra acenou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada - Ótimo! - sentou-se com a cara na janela.<br>Segundos depois apareceu mais uma garota, loira, olhos azuis vivos.  
>- E aí, beleza? - as outras duas olharam para a terceira com cara de espanto, quem em seu juízo normal falaria assim? - Posso sentar aqui com vocês, as outras estão lotadas! – perguntou a loira no muxoxo.<br>A vontade da primeira garota foi de dizer _"Não! E aí? algum problema?"_, mas a ruiva acenou afirmativamente.  
>- Legal! - disse a loira entrando e sentando do lado da morena - Meu nome é Brenda. Qual o nome de vocês? – perguntou demonstrando seu lado extrovertido.<br>A Morena olhou para a janela, em sinal de protesto, já a ruiva foi mais complacente:  
>-Meu nome é Gabrielle, Gabrielle de La Fere – disse a menina com um sotaque que puxava o r levemente.<br>- Humm, francesa é? – ela disse com um biquinho, depois sorriu e piscou para a ruiva – Sou Brenda Simon, americana.  
>- Bem que eu imaginei – a morena disse baixo.<br>- O que disse? – a loira perguntou.  
>- Hum... – bufou a morena e voltou a olhar para a janela acompanhando as imagens em movimento.<br>- Ô da Janela! Você ainda não me disse o seu nome, morena!  
>- Se io non disse é porqua io non quiere dither! – reclamou fuzilando Brenda com o olhar. (<span>TR: Se eu não disse é porque eu não quero dizer)  
>- Ih! Há! Olha só uma italiana, estressadinha!<br>- Estou presa nun covil de disatiertados! – reclamou e voltou a olha a paisagem (T/R: Estou presa em um covil de desajustados!)  
>A loira a encarou de cara feia. Quem ela pensava que era para trata-a assim? Brenda querendo tirar satisfações foi cutucar a morena, mas antes que seu indicador alcançasse o braço da outra esta sibilou:<br>- Experimente me cutucar que você não vai durar muito tempo! – sibilou a garota num levantar de sobrancelha.  
>- O nome dela é Giovanna, Giovanna Augusta. – Gabrielle falou ao canto.<br>- Quê? Co-como você sabe o meu nome? – a morena se endireitou no assento e olhou espantada para a ruiva. – _Será que ela sabe de mim? Sobre o que eu fiz?_ – Giovanna pensou rapidamente.

As bochechas de Gabrielle coraram:  
>- Bem, tenh'facilidad di sabire co'o que vai acontcer futurrament – ela disse sobrecarregada de sotaque francês devido ao nervosismo. (<span>TR: Bem, tenho facilidade de saber o que vai acontecer futuramente)  
>- Bem... – começou Brenda decidida e cômica – Agora que estamos devidamente apresentadas... Quero saber tudo de vocês! Da onde vieram, quem são seus pais, de que famílias vocês vêm...<br>- Você não acha que está indo longe demais? – Giovanna disse em inglês perfeito, mas com muito sotaque.  
>- Não, não acho! Se você não disser tenha certeza de que não haverá diferença! – retrucou a loira devolvendo as arrogâncias de Giovanna. - Eu começo então, já que mais ninguém se ofereceu a começar... Oi, meu nome é Brenda Simon – ela parou como se esperasse que alguém dissesse alguma coisa – Gente é a parte que você dizem "Oi Brenda"!<br>- Oi Brenda! – disse Gabrielle rindo do jeito irreverente da loira.  
>- Morra Brenda! – disse Giovanna usando o mesmo tom de Gabrielle.<br>- É, quase acertou! – Brenda disse piscando o olho – Eu vim dos Estados Unidos, da cidade de Dallas, Texas. Venho de uma família muito tradicional de lá, e que todos os descendentes são nascidos bruxos. Eu sou a primeira a ir estudar em outro país, sob protestos de todos os meus familiares, eles disseram que a escola local era boa e que eu poderia estudar magia em casa, como todos os outros, mas meu pai disse que eu era especial demais para estudar em casa, disse que eu deveria estudar integralmente e ser educada por bruxos formados e mais instruídos do que as tradições locais. Bem é mais ou menos isso, eu sou a filha mais velha de uma família de cinco, e minha mãe me ama muito, descrição melhor do que essa só quando eu lançar minha autobiografia!

Gabrielle estava estupefata de tanta informação, Giovanna continuava de braços cruzados olhando pela janela, com cara de emburrada, mas com os ouvidos atentos em cada palavra enquanto duelava com seus pensamentos: _"Caramba! Como essa daí fala!" _  
>- Bom, agora é a vez de vocês! – disse Brenda animada – Me contem tudo e não esconda. nadinha!<br>Foi à vez de Gabrielle fechar o sorriso, ela ficou estranhamente compenetrada, como se estivesse com medo de revelar algo, Giovanna logo reparou nessa mudança de atitude da ruiva pelo reflexo do vidro e começou a fitar a menina pelo canto do olho. Brenda estava tão ocupada falando que nem reparou nesse detalhe.  
>- Vamos meninas, abram a boca! – ela disse<br>- E-eu vim da Trransilvânia, Romênia – começou Gabrielle no seu sotaque carregado meio pesarosa, medindo as palavras – Venho de uma grrande família também, também foi meu pai que me fez sairr de lá, sim Brenda, na Romênia falam frrancês – Gabrielle informou para a loira que fazia uma cara de confusão profunda – além de minha mãe ter sido frrancesa também!  
>-Ter sido? – perguntou Brenda – Quer dizer que ela..<br>-Sim, ela morreu!  
>Nesse momento Giovanna virou o rosto novamente para dentro do carro com uma cara de pouca surpresa.<br>-Só estou aqui porrque meu pai conheceu um dos fundadorres do colégio.  
>-Mas o colégio tem <strong>200 anos!<strong> – se assustou Brenda e se sentou do lado de Gabrielle  
>-Eu quis dizerr 'dirretores'! – Gabrielle se corrigiu depressa – <strong>"Dirretores"<strong>. Eu me confundi!  
>-De qual casa? – Giovanna finalmente se manifestou<br>-Que? – Gabrielle perguntou, não havia prestado atenção  
>-De que casa é o diretor que seu pai conhece? – Giovanna olhou no fundo dos olhos da ruiva e apurou bem os ouvidos – Qual é o nome dele?<br>- Só sei que a casa é Slytherrin! – Gabrielle respondeu nervosa – Não me recordo do nome do dirretor!  
>- Hum... – e voltou a se encostar à janela da carruagem. <p>

A carruagem deu um solavanco e Brenda que estava na ponta do banco caiu no chão e Giovanna bateu a cabeça no vidro, e sua testa ficou vermelha. Brenda que ainda estava no chão apontou para Giovanna e começou a rir muito alto.  
>- Grrrrr... <strong>DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO?<strong> – Giovanna esbravejou e já ia se levantar quando a carruagem guinou para cima e começou a voar. Todas olharam pela janela. A vista de lá de cima era fantástica e eles estavam indo cada vez mais alto, logo tudo ia virando pontinhos claros deixado para trás, e elas passavam agora por cima de um vale à beira de um rio.  
>- Que lindo não? – disse Brenda – Pelo menos teve o seu lado bom de ter vindo pra cá!<br>- Se você não queria vire, pra que vieste? – disse Giovanna ainda olhando a paisagem  
>- Pra conhecer alguém <em>agradável<em>, assim como você! – ela disse irônica.  
>- Ora, você está muito abusada hein? – Giovanna olhou para Brenda e encontrou um sorriso acompanhado de olhos azuis sorridentes – Você realmente não tem idéia de quem eu sou!<br>- Cão que ladra não morde – começou a loira recebendo um olhar assassino de Giovanna - Por isso eu estou te provocando, pra você acabar me contando! – disse Brenda com ar vitorioso.  
>Giovanna suspirou, aproveitou que estava sentada no banco sozinha e cruzou as pernas por baixo do longo vestido verde, botou as mãos nas pernas e suspirou novamente.<br>- Não devia contar... – olhou para as duas meninas a sua frente com cara de intrigadas – Bem, eu vim da ilha de Córsega, na Itália, uma ilha inteiramente mágica, lá estavam ocorrendo casos de assassinato e, de acordo com a polícia de lá, era sempre o mesmo assassino. Aí a história ficou séria e eu fui mandada pra cá.  
>Gabrielle estava inteiramente absorta no que Giovanna dizia, já Brenda , sua companheira de banco, estava pensando: "O que isso tem a ver com a história? Será que ela é filha do assassino?"<br>- E o que'cê tem a verr com isso? – perguntou Gabrielle  
>- Isso já no convenienza a vocês! (<span>TR: Isso já não interessa a vocês)  
>- Quê? – exclamou Brenda indignada – Você começou com a história e não vai terminar?<br>- Exatamente! – ela se encostou na janela e esticou as pernas no resto do assento – Não conto uma historia tão importante assim, né più né meno!  
>- Quê? – perguntou Brenda<br>- Sem mais nem menos, anta! – ela disse com um olhar de desprezo e cansaço.

Passou-se três horas, e elas continuavam brigando, mas um pouco menos agressivas umas com as outras, estavam até rindo, exceto Giovanna, que o máximo que fez foi dar um sorriso rápido. No fim de três horas as carruagens começaram a descer, as três garotas olharam pela janela e viram a terra se aproximando, e com um solavanco a carruagem tocou o chão. Rapidamente a algazarra começou novamente. Brenda, no já dito por ela "embalo", correu para a porta e abriu-a.  
>- Hei! Onde você vai? – perguntou Gabrielle.<br>- Tá todo mundo saindo, vou ver o que é! – Brenda disse abrindo a porta.  
>- Vou com você! – Giovanna disse se levantando.<br>A botarem o pé pra fora, o ar do campo tratou de fazer seus cabelos esvoaçarem ao vento.  
>- Ai meu cabelo! – gritou Brenda colocando as mãos os cabelos tentando segura-los<br>- Fala sério! – Giovanna disse, mas para si mesma, enquanto sentia o vento no rosto.  
>- Olha tem uma lojinha ali! – Gabrielle disse apontando para onde os outros alunos iam.<br>- É meio dia! – Giovanna olhando para o céu – Lá deve ser o lugar em que nos poderemos comprar o almoço.

Acompanhando vários grupos, as três caminharam juntas. Brenda ainda tentava segurar os cabelos e no final conseguiu prende-los em um coque antes de chegar à porta da loja. A loja estava apinhada de alunos, e nas prateleiras doces e coisas gostosas, mas também coisas estranhas, como uma tigela de olhos azuis boiando numa espécie de ponche, entre outras coisas estranhas. Gabrielle passou os olhos pela lojinha e de repente eles se fixaram em uma prateleira, seus olhos brilharam e ela se espremeu no meio da multidão e Giovanna e Brenda foram atrás. A ruiva quando chegou na frente de uma prateleira se colocou nas pontas dos pés, para alcançar a ultima prateleira e pegou um doce, um pirulito.  
>- O que é isso? – perguntou Brenda olhando para um pirulito vermelho em forma de gota<br>- Isso? – Gabrielle perguntou incrédula – Não acredito que vocês não sabem o que é!  
>- O que é? – Giovanna perguntou<br>- Um Pirulito de Sangue! – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
>-Urgh! – protestou Brenda numa careta – Esse pirulito é nojento.<br>- Quê? – Gabrielle exclamou – Não pirulito... – ela disse pro doce – Essa menina feia não quis dizer isso!  
>- Nunca provei! – Giovanna disse sem animação<br>- Toma! – Gabrielle pegou mais um e pôs na mão da morena – Experimenta e depois me diz o que achou!  
>- Ta bom..? – disse olhando intrigada pro doce.<br>- O que é isso? – perguntou uma voz de menino – Quem foi o maluco que deu um pirulito de Sangue pra vocês?  
>- Q-quem disse isso? – Gabrielle perguntou<br>Quando elas olharam pra trás viram três garotos as encarando. O garoto que havia falado era branco de cabelos e olhos castanhos bem expressivos e escuros. "Esse olhar..." Gabrielle pensou.  
>- Fui eu!<br>- E quem seria vossa senhoria? – Giovanna perguntou irônica  
>- Michael, Michael Ianniv!<br>- E vocês dois são? – Brenda perguntou para os outros dois que estavam ao lado de Michael, um era ruivo, de olhos verdíssimos, de rosto bem sardento; o outro era loiro, tinha os olhos cinzentos, a pele era muito branca "Eita! Esse garoto é transparente" Brenda pensou e reprimiu uma risada.  
>- Eu sou Chad Iannev. – disse o loiro<br>- E eu Ross Iannov! – disse o ruivo  
>- Iannov, Iannev e Ianniv – Giovanna disse com voz de tédio – Nomes russos criativos os de vocês, não? Podem dizer o nome de verdade agora...<br>- É NOSSO NOME DE VERDADE! Somos primos e das três... – começou Ross, Michael deu um tapa na nuca do ruivo.  
>- Cara... cala a boca! Elas não entendem...<br>- O que agente não entende? – perguntou Gabrielle fazendo uma cara de intrigada  
>- Seres irracionais como vocês não podem entender coisas complexas como os nossos assuntos. – disse Chad com desdém.<br>Brenda olhou para os dois lados, como se procurasse algo. Lançou um olhar confuso para as garotas e depois, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, virou-se para loiro.  
>- Eu acho que eu não entendi! Meninas, vocês vêem alguém aqui superiores a nós? Não... Não espera ai... Eu acho que não! – completou a loira olhando com desprezo para os três. - Como você sabe que nós somos seres irracionais ô pé de meia furada!<br>- Realmente... não perguntamos o nome de vocês... – disse Ross  
>- Que indelicadeza nossa! – disse Michael superior.<br>- E os nomes das senhoritas são... – disse Chad  
>- Primeiramente bom dia! – disse Brenda<br>- Segundamente... vocês estão muito confiantes para um bando de garotos de onze anos sem nenhuma habilidade especial. – continuou Giovanna  
>- Terceirramente, você não merrecem saberr o nosso nome! – finalizou Gabrielle<br>Elas se entreolharam e sorriram, e saíram da frente dos três primos que ficaram sem saber o que fazer, confusos, apenas olharam elas passando por eles e virando o rosto. Elas pegaram uma quantidade enorme de doces e se dirigiram para o caixa lotado de alunos, Giovanna empurrou uma quantidade considerável de alunos, que exclamaram indignados, passaram a frente e pagaram suas compras.  
>Voltaram para a carruagem, ainda estava cedo e tinha muita gente na loja, Gabrielle pôs sua sacola de doces no lugar onde estava sentada e pegou a bolsa que trazia consigo:<br>- Olha meninas... – Gabrielle começo – Eu vou lá no Toialet (Toalete)  
>- Vá, mas vá rápido que daqui a pouco nós vamos partir! – disse Brenda<br>- Prrometo que volto rápido – Gabrielle disse radiante  
>- Acho bom mesmo... – Giovanna disse friamente se sentando no seu assento e abrindo um bolinho de caldeirão.<br>Gabrielle foi ao banheiro que ficava atrás da lojinha, estava apinhado de meninas trocando os uniformes. Ela esperou uns minutos e entrou numa cabina de banheiro, ela sentou no sanitário com a tampa abaixada, e pôs a bolsa no colo. Ela deu uma boa olhada no conteúdo e suspirou. _"Meus dias de sofrimento vão começar..."_

~*~


End file.
